


J'aime mon Petit

by eorumverba



Series: fugue au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: But Fridays, Fridays are Jonghyun and Kibum’s private skype nights. They don’t even do much; they’ll work on their respective projects and only talk in quiet murmurs at scattered intervals, or watch movies together, or cook the same meal so it’s like they’re eating together, or sometimes they’ll even just nap, but just the sheer domesticity of it gives Jonghyun plenty of material for song lyrics, and Kibum has a sketchbook full of drawings and sketches of Jonghyun - Jonghyun sleeping or smiling or concentrating on work or eating or thinking.





	

Fridays are Jonghyun’s designated skype days with Kibum whenever they’re not in Korea; he always rushes home from classes because he knows that soon he’ll get to talk to his Kibummie. It’s tough, managing all the time zones as Kibum is flown from place to place all around the world, and it’s tougher keeping their tentative relationship from falling to pieces, but Jinki and Taemin, they help. If Minho’s there, he’ll skype them too and sometimes, when Taemin has too much work to go from his dorm to Jonghyun and Jinki’s apartment, they’ll all just do a five-way group skype, which never fails to become chaotic in some way. But Fridays, Fridays are Jonghyun and Kibum’s _private_ skype nights. They don’t even do much; they’ll work on their respective projects and only talk in quiet murmurs at scattered intervals, or watch movies together, or cook the same meal so it’s like they’re eating together, or sometimes they’ll even just nap, but just the sheer _domesticity_ of it gives Jonghyun plenty of material for song lyrics, and Kibum has a sketchbook full of drawings and sketches of Jonghyun - Jonghyun sleeping or smiling or concentrating on work or eating or thinking.

This Friday though, is different because Jonghyun has _news_ to tell Kibum. News that _cannot wait_ and the first thing Jonghyun does when he gets home is turn on his laptop and call Kibum. It’s only when Kibum picks up from their phone when Jonghyun realize the time: it’s only 6am in France. “Frick, Kibummie...sorry, I forgot, I was really excited and…”

Kibum gives Jonghyun a soft, sleepy smile and shakes their head. “It’s fine, Jonghyunnie. What’s got you so excited?”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore...” Jonghyun mumbles. It doesn’t feel special now.

Kibum stifles a yawn with their hand and then squints at the screen, fussing with their hair and peering at their face with sleep-bleary eyes. “I look gross...so bloated.”

“You look gorgeous, Kibummie. You always do.”

Kibum raises their brows at that and snorts disbelievingly. “Okay, Jonghyunnie.” their tone makes it clear just how much they believe him and Jonghyun pouts, twisting his ring around his finger. Kibum seems to sense Jonghyun’s sudden drop of mood because they sit up, the sheets pooling around their waist and their skin is smooth except for the dusky nubs of their nipples and the singular red mark on their neck.

“Where’s Minho?”

“He’s probably out jogging,” Kibum shrugs, “he’s always back when I get up. But Jongie, since we’ve been in France for a while, I’ve picked up some French words, and you’re _petit_.” The word is foreign and the way Kibum’s accent (Korean and almost French and fading British all at once) curls around the word makes Jonghyun think of sleepy, coffee-flavored kisses in the morning.

“Petit? What’s that?”

“Small, little, slight. Cute. You’re petit, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun can’t help covering his flustered little grin with his hand, but a stray giggle escapes his lips unbidden. “I’m petit?”

“Kibummie’s petit,” Kibum affirms, “you’re Kibummie’s petit.”

A squeak at that and Jonghyun nods, excited now, “I’m petit! Kibummie’s petit!” He’s wiggling in place now, giddy smile on his lips and Kibum huffs out a sleepy little laugh.

“J’aime mon petit,” Kibum says softly, and their pink lips are curved up into a gentle, fond grin when they speak. The words sound like a kiss and suddenly, Jonghyun feels his pulse race and his face flush.

“What does that mean?”

“I love my petit. I love you.”


End file.
